Volt the Superpony
by Volt the Great
Summary: The My Little Pony series shows off only a few of the bigger problems Equestria faces, but what about the small things that not even the guards can stop? That is where Volt comes in, he has saved countless lives of ponys that don't even know who he is. Is a bank being robbed? No problem. Is a pony being mugged? No problem. These are the adventures of Volt the Superpony.
1. Chapter 1

**Why hello there my readers and welcome to, Volt Superpony. I had this idea about a superpony when I saw the episode in season two, can't remember the name, where Dash becomes a hero and saves a bunch of ponies, but I realized that was only one episode and only in Ponyville what about other times ponies are in trouble or in other places?**

**That's where Volt comes in. He is a full-time superpony, at least when he's not working at his restaurant for his cover, who saves the day... well everyday with the help of his sidekick/pet, Lightning.**

**This story will be two complete things, first it will be the lives story of Volt, however it will also at certain points be Volt's point of view to a good friend of mines story A New Mind by Mechan Anical, check out his story and his account because he is the real reason I started writing and if you like this story then you will DEFINATLY like his.**

**First chapter is mainly the back story on how everything works with Volt so plz don't complain about lack of action.**

**Really hope you guys like the story and I would appreciate it a TON if you took a few seconds out of your day to leave a review because it really helps the story! The review can be anything but I would like to see what you liked, suggestions, or questions about the story. Because in every chapters authors note I will respond to ALL of the reviews of the last chapter! Thanks again for reading! :D And sorry for the long authors note!**

**P.S. In this story ponies age ½ as fast as humans so if a pony is 24 they are 12 in human years same with A New Mind :)**

**30 years ago...** I had been going to pony school for only a few years by now, 10 I think, I was only 20. Born and raised in Canterlot, a unicorn, I had a loving, fairly rich family that I was happy with. My father, chief of police in Canterlot, got paid quite a lot to keep the town safe. My mother, however was the owner of a small restaurant in the heart of the city. So I was raised by ponies at two ends of the spectrum, one an adventurer, and the other a laid back chef. I still had no idea what my cutie mark would be and was starting to worry horribly for there were only five ponies left in my class that didn't have a cutie mark.

I was fairly popular in school, I was friends with most of the colts and wasn't mortal enemies with any of the fillies like most of the other colt's in the school. However, there was one Earth colt, Brick, that I despised, for he was the bully of the school and very few were on his good side. I was not one of them.

One day out on the playground for recess I noticed a bit of a "scene" going on. Brick was talking to a group of fillies who, to me, seemed scared and grossed out by the large colt standing above them. I could also see that it seemed Brick was getting very angry, and when Brick gets angry, he gets physical.

I walked a bit closer so I could hear what they were saying and realized Brick was repeatably asking them questions that it seemed they didn't like.

"So which one of you LUCKY ladies is gonna be my special somepony?", he asked with a bit of a smirk on his face.

"Not me.", said one of the fillies.

"Nuh uh.", said another.

"Your too ugly...", said the final filly.

"I'll ask you ONE more time! Who wants to be my SPECIAL SOMEPONY!", he yelled.

"NONE OF US!", they all replied in unison.

Brick growled in rage, "THEN FACE THE CONSIQUENSES!". He then kicked in one of the fillies legs, pushed another one over, and rammed the last on with his head. The fillies screamed out in pain and shock as they were pummeled over and over again until I realized that I needed to help these fillies before one was severely injured!

I raced over to where the beating was occuring, right behind the old, rusty playground where none of the teacher pony's could see, and pushed Brick, probably two times my strength, out of the way so he couldn't do any more harm to the fillies. He looked up, glaring at me and instantly rushed me as the three fillies crawled away, bleeding.

He rammed into me, knocking the wind out of me, and I fell to the ground. Weezing to try to regain my breathe, but Brick gave me no time to get up for he started stomping on my stomach, making me barf all over him. He stepped back looking at himself with disgust, which gave me just enough time to catch my breathe and stand up in a ready stance. I may have been average sized, but my father had taught me how to defend myself against an opponent with the height and strength advantage well enough to fight off the school bully. He told me to play to their weakness, speed.

So when he charged again, I quickly jumped out of the way, dodging his powerful ram and making him run into a nearby pole that supported the swing set. He stepped back seeming dazed, by this time a crowd had formed around the battle, and I saw my chance. I galloped over to him and kicked him in the back of the leg, making it give way and making him fall to the ground. I went to give the final blow but before I could kick him in the temple, making him black out, he pushed his head upwards into the bottom of my chin, which in turn hurt extremely bad and made me not be able to kick him, and allowed him to get up and start to try and trot away.

Once I got out of my dazed state I began to follow after him and that's when it happened and where I got my nickname, Volt. All of a sudden my horn began getting extremely hot, as if the sun had suddenly focused all its power on my horn, and I started feeling strange as if It was doing something I had never done before. Then when I looked up I saw little bolts of lightning shooting out all around my horn! Now I thought well this can't be good, just before a lightning bolt shot out and hit Brick and surrounding him in the same small sparks that were around my horn.

As Brick started floating I realized I was casting magic, something I hadn't been able to do until now, and then a second bolt shot out and hit the ground right in front of where Brick was floating. Suddenly a loud rumble shook all of the pony's on the playground as a small rock room-like structure without a ceiling rose from the hard Earth about 5 ft. high. And then out of nowhere both beams vanished and Brick fell into the rocky cell. I froze for a moment, and didn't even notice that all the small pony's behind me were cheering and stomping there hooves.

After I unfroze and teachers used magic to lower the cell walls to take Brick to the principle's office, one of my colt friends named Lionheart, told me that while I was battling Brick I HAD A CUTIE MARK, but when I turned around after trapping him, it was GONE! I didn't believe him but when I asked around they all said the same thing. I was utterly confused truly.

About four weeks later I was helping my mom cook, I loved to cook and I had been practicing being able to cook two things at once using magic, and tonight I was going to show my mom. When I started preparing a breakfast of eggs and toast I also started making a salad. As my mother watched, amazed, everything was going perfectly and when I was nearly done, my mother suddenly gasped VERY loud and it broke my focus making me knock over the salad with a spoon that was mixing in the dressing.

When I looked at her she was pointing her hoof at my flank, my blank flank, or so I thought.

"You... you have... YOU HAVE A CUTIE MARK NOW!", she yelled in excitement.

"WHAT! DON'T JOKE WITH ME!", I said in shock.

"I'M NOT! IT'S A SALAD!", she said still astounded.

I looked in the mirror, and still to my astonishment, found I had a new cutie mark in the shape of a salad bowl, filled with a completely finished salad. I then thought of the incident with Brick and how everypony thought I had a cutie mark. "This I will have to look into." I thought.

**Thanks to everyone who is reading and enjoying the story so far! I will hope to post the same sized chapters about twice to thrice times a week! Please if you would write a review telling me what you like about the story, any suggestions you may have, or any questions you would like answered because I will respond to all the reviews next chapter in REVIEW TIME!**

**Come back soon for the next thrilling chapter! BYE :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why hello there my readers and welcome to, Volt Superpony. I had this idea about a superpony when I saw the episode in season two, can't remember the name, where Dash becomes a hero and saves a bunch of ponies, but I realized that was only one episode and only in Ponyville what about other times ponies are in trouble or in other places?**

**That's where Volt comes in. He is a full-time superpony, at least when he's not working at his restaurant for his cover, who saves the day... well everyday with the help of his sidekick/pet, Lightning.**

**This story will be two complete things, first it will be the lives story of Volt, however it will also at certain points be Volt's point of view to a good friend of mines story A New Mind by Mechan Anical, check out his story and his account because he is the real reason I started writing and if you like this story then you will DEFINATLY like his.**

**First chapter is mainly the back story on how everything works with Volt so plz don't complain about lack of action.**

**Really hope you guys like the story and I would appreciate it a TON if you took a few seconds out of your day to leave a review because it really helps the story! The review can be anything but I would like to see what you liked, suggestions, or questions about the story. Because in every chapters authors note I will respond to ALL of the reviews of the last chapter! Thanks again for reading! :D And sorry for the long authors note!**

**P.S. In this story ponies age ½ as fast as humans so if a pony is 24 they are 12 in human years same with A New Mind :)**

**30 years ago...** I had been going to pony school for only a few years by now, 10 I think, I was only 20. Born and raised in Canterlot, a unicorn, I had a loving, fairly rich family that I was happy with. My father, chief of police in Canterlot, got paid quite a lot to keep the town safe. My mother, however was the owner of a small restaurant in the heart of the city. So I was raised by ponies at two ends of the spectrum, one an adventurer, and the other a laid back chef. I still had no idea what my cutie mark would be and was starting to worry horribly for there were only five ponies left in my class that didn't have a cutie mark.

I was fairly popular in school, I was friends with most of the colts and wasn't mortal enemies with any of the fillies like most of the other colt's in the school. However, there was one Earth colt, Brick, that I despised, for he was the bully of the school and very few were on his good side. I was not one of them.

One day out on the playground for recess I noticed a bit of a "scene" going on. Brick was talking to a group of fillies who, to me, seemed scared and grossed out by the large colt standing above them. I could also see that it seemed Brick was getting very angry, and when Brick gets angry, he gets physical.

I walked a bit closer so I could hear what they were saying and realized Brick was repeatably asking them questions that it seemed they didn't like.

"So which one of you LUCKY ladies is gonna be my special somepony?", he asked with a bit of a smirk on his face.

"Not me.", said one of the fillies.

"Nuh uh.", said another.

"Your too ugly...", said the final filly.

"I'll ask you ONE more time! Who wants to be my SPECIAL SOMEPONY!", he yelled.

"NONE OF US!", they all replied in unison.

Brick growled in rage, "THEN FACE THE CONSIQUENSES!". He then kicked in one of the fillies legs, pushed another one over, and rammed the last on with his head. The fillies screamed out in pain and shock as they were pummeled over and over again until I realized that I needed to help these fillies before one was severely injured!

I raced over to where the beating was occuring, right behind the old, rusty playground where none of the teacher pony's could see, and pushed Brick, probably two times my strength, out of the way so he couldn't do any more harm to the fillies. He looked up, glaring at me and instantly rushed me as the three fillies crawled away, bleeding.

He rammed into me, knocking the wind out of me, and I fell to the ground. Weezing to try to regain my breathe, but Brick gave me no time to get up for he started stomping on my stomach, making me barf all over him. He stepped back looking at himself with disgust, which gave me just enough time to catch my breathe and stand up in a ready stance. I may have been average sized, but my father had taught me how to defend myself against an opponent with the height and strength advantage well enough to fight off the school bully. He told me to play to their weakness, speed.

So when he charged again, I quickly jumped out of the way, dodging his powerful ram and making him run into a nearby pole that supported the swing set. He stepped back seeming dazed, by this time a crowd had formed around the battle, and I saw my chance. I galloped over to him and kicked him in the back of the leg, making it give way and making him fall to the ground. I went to give the final blow but before I could kick him in the temple, making him black out, he pushed his head upwards into the bottom of my chin, which in turn hurt extremely bad and made me not be able to kick him, and allowed him to get up and start to try and trot away.

Once I got out of my dazed state I began to follow after him and that's when it happened and where I got my nickname, Volt. All of a sudden my horn began getting extremely hot, as if the sun had suddenly focused all its power on my horn, and I started feeling strange as if It was doing something I had never done before. Then when I looked up I saw little bolts of lightning shooting out all around my horn! Now I thought well this can't be good, just before a lightning bolt shot out and hit Brick and surrounding him in the same small sparks that were around my horn.

As Brick started floating I realized I was casting magic, something I hadn't been able to do until now, and then a second bolt shot out and hit the ground right in front of where Brick was floating. Suddenly a loud rumble shook all of the pony's on the playground as a small rock room-like structure without a ceiling rose from the hard Earth about 5 ft. high. And then out of nowhere both beams vanished and Brick fell into the rocky cell. I froze for a moment, and didn't even notice that all the small pony's behind me were cheering and stomping there hooves.

After I unfroze and teachers used magic to lower the cell walls to take Brick to the principle's office, one of my colt friends named Lionheart, told me that while I was battling Brick I HAD A CUTIE MARK, but when I turned around after trapping him, it was GONE! I didn't believe him but when I asked around they all said the same thing. I was utterly confused truly.

About four weeks later I was helping my mom cook, I loved to cook and I had been practicing being able to cook two things at once using magic, and tonight I was going to show my mom. When I started preparing a breakfast of eggs and toast I also started making a salad. As my mother watched, amazed, everything was going perfectly and when I was nearly done, my mother suddenly gasped VERY loud and it broke my focus making me knock over the salad with a spoon that was mixing in the dressing.

When I looked at her she was pointing her hoof at my flank, my blank flank, or so I thought.

"You... you have... YOU HAVE A CUTIE MARK NOW!", she yelled in excitement.

"WHAT! DON'T JOKE WITH ME!", I said in shock.

"I'M NOT! IT'S A SALAD!", she said still astounded.

I looked in the mirror, and still to my astonishment, found I had a new cutie mark in the shape of a salad bowl, filled with a completely finished salad. I then thought of the incident with Brick and how everypony thought I had a cutie mark. "This I will have to look into." I thought.

**Thanks to everyone who is reading and enjoying the story so far! I will hope to post the same sized chapters about twice to thrice times a week! Please if you would write a review telling me what you like about the story, any suggestions you may have, or any questions you would like answered because I will respond to all the reviews next chapter in REVIEW TIME!**

**Come back soon for the next thrilling chapter! BYE :D**


End file.
